Gary Tales
Gary Tales is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, SpongeBob writes a story about Gary. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * DoodleBob (refereed as Doodle SpongeBob) * Doodle Gary (debut) * Doodle Squidward (debut) * Doodle Dragon (debut) Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob admiring the nice weather and wanting to write a story. Coming outdoors with a picnic table, SpongeBob thinks of possible story ideas. One idea was about his job while another was about himself. SpongeBob didn't enjoy like those ideas so his final choice was a story about his Gary. His story was short and simple and called out Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy for them to read it. Squidward took at look at the novel and really didn't liked it, so he told SpongeBob to revise it. SpongeBob was quite upset that he needed to revise his story, so Patrick and Sandy deiced to help. So the three jumped inside of SpongeBob's novel and was transported into the story. SpongeBob then tells the others that they needed to find Doodle Gary so they could revise the story, so off they went. While searching for Doodle Gary, SpongeBob thought it would be cool to document their journey as part of the story. They soon spotted a doodle drawn pineapple where SpongeBob questioned why it was there. Patrick kindly walked towards the pineapple and knocked on the door. Out came, DoodleBob and Patrick asked him if he had seen Doodle Gary. DoodleBob explains that he was kidnapped by the Doodle Dragon in which Patrick was terrified. He rushes to tell SpongeBob and Sandy about the dragon, so Sandy helped by asking DoodleBob were the dragon is at. DoodleBob explained that the Doodle Dragon was at Mount Doodle so the gang set off there to find Doodle Gary. They arrived at Mount Doodle to find the Doodle Dragon rising from a volcano. SpongeBob confronts to the dragon but in order for him to get Doodle Gary back is to give him dragon berries inside the Dragon's Cave. So SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy declared to grab the berries from the cave. While inside the cave, the crew sang This Is The Way We Get Dargon Berries and managed to enough berries they can. Suddenly, a piranha plant emerges and shoots fireballs at them for stealing his berries. The crew escaped with no injuries and successfully gave the Doodle Dragon his berries. The dragon returned back Doodle Gary and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy thanked the dragon for returning him back. DoodleBob reunited with Doodle Gary, SpongeBob and friends arrived home through a painting that DoodleBob had created, and Squidward was able to read the revised novel. The episode ends with Squidward threatening to throw the novel away leaving SpongeBob and the others to chase after him. Music Spot Returns (Unknown Track) Marlin March A Fishy Conversation Oral Report (Unknown Track) A Pirates Life for Me (a) Seaweed Dramatic Cue © House of Horror (Larry Hochman's Version) This Is The Way We Get Dragon Berries Dramatic Cue (a) Grass Skirt Chase Fire Castle (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Merry Go Hawaiian Adventure SpongeBob Theme II Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes